magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Rekantum
Though these creatures are taller than any man, with large tusks, they are incredibly gentle. Rekantums spend their days munching away at anything they can find, and wandering around the desert. On extremely hot days desert rekantums search for rivers, and submerge themselves. They can suck up water with their long trunks, and spray their bodies in order to cool off. Sometimes they will playfully spray their magi. If one wishes to see a rekantum, it's best to go in search of one. It's not typical to see these companion near villages, but they don't mind human company when it is available. Offering a rekantum a watermelon or two is an easy way to ensure their friendship. Should a rekantum not wish to be approached, though, they will run away with surprising speed. It's impossible to sneak up on a rekantum companion, as their huge ears allow them to hear extremely well. These companions have no enemies in the deserts, as they are one of the largest creatures to live there. Desert rekantums have powerful tusks and easily fend off any predators. Though they share many traits with different varieties of elephants, there are those who believe that rekantums have actually walked the earth for thousands of years, and that others descended from them. There has been evidence of them existing in long gone ages, when even humans were new to the world. Egg This white egg seems to have the beginnings of a plant growing from it. Hatchling These little ones are highly active and intelligent, and love inventing new games. Despite their playful natures, they are not terribly adventurous. Rather, they remain close to adults, often holding onto their tails for comfort. When separated from their parents, rekantum hatchlings trumpet loudly, announcing their locations. They make a different cry when greeting their magi, and a shrill one should they ever be in danger. Adult The most noticeable thing about these creatures are the plants that grow from their backs. These plants are magical in nature – eating a leaf will cause strange effects. Long forgotten memories will resurface, or one will relive recent events. It is a valued power, and not one the rekantums share lightly. Indeed, rekantums rarely let anyone near the trees or cactusi on their backs, except those they trust. The highest sign of regard is if they offer their magi a ride, or offer them food. Desert rekantums spend most of the day searching for food, and must consume an astonishing amount. They also must drink a large quantity of water, due to how large they are. Luckily, they know all of the secret watering holes in the deserts. These companions typically move in groups, with adults taking special care that the young eat their fill. In the winter, rekantums do not migrate, but will head further south if it grows colder. They hate all ice and snow, preferring scorching heat. Males and females look much the same, the only differing feature being the trees on their backs. These trees come in many different varieties, and small animals even take up residence in them. Breeding Additional Information * No. 432 * Obtained by breeding: **'Mountain Rekantum' X Forest Rekantum * Released: July 7, 2013 * Artists: Jrap17 * Description: Damien * Dimorphism: **Males have cactus on their backs **Females have little trees on their backs Category:2013 Creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Elephants Category:Rekantums Category:Gender Dimorphism